Infinite Consequences
by thehorde23
Summary: Our universe isn't the way we think it is. A fractured universe that has a special place for a being called the Oblivion. It's special in it's own ways but none of the universes do not know the existence of the Oblivion, as universes are born at the center of the group, where Evil lies. Placed there by the Oblivion to spend eternity. Lots of gory violence, you've been warned... now
1. An ember in the wind

_**Infinite Consequences**_

_Upon many years, I looked upon universes and some were strange and far from others. They never stopped coming, the possibilities infinite and the many globes of light, looked like a universe all in itself, swirling, shifting, pulling, some lights surrounded a dim one... One of the human universes was dying, it had been dying since I could remember, but it always to flared up again every once in a while, like an ember. This time it wasn't flaring up on time, and for some reason this fact instilled fear in me. Humans were precious, always showing other universes what was conflict and what could be drawn from it. I was proud of them, as they were my favorite beings. Some universes changed for better or for worse after being affected by the human aura. Like I said, the possibilities were infinite, and humans tended to jump from one universe to another due to faulty cracks in the globe and misleading architectural structure. This one was special to me, considering that the modern lives of humans always shifted somewhat, never going back on it's own comet tail. I held it in my hands, and smiled with sadness. This one would have to go soon, yet being so unique. Nothing lasts forever, except the Oblivion, we were a race that cared for other things rather than warred, our enemy was Evil. We trapped him in the center, since his darkness spread throughout, making the globes die out. But the infinite oncoming of the globes never ceased in the center, hence Evil never would become whole again._

_I looked upon the many globes of light, then one globe faded way, then another in a different area, and then another area. I looked in shock, the globe in my hand all of a sudden flared to life, burning with intensity I had never felt before and I immediately blew it out of my palm and surveyed it. The Humans! They were fighting for everything they had, freedom, the pursuit of happiness, their own right to the world and love! This fight was going to be long, and hard since Evil was finally breaking free from it's bonds with more force. Hell unleashed upon my special Earth, the monsters moaning from the depths and rose to meet the oncoming battle. A bright flash, and the rage continued in the whiteness. They would not win. And I could not interfere with the universes. I would have to lose this Earth at the mercy of one of my best creations, hopefully the humans would understand. Hopefully…_

I said bye to my family, wore the armor for the military and still am fighting after the military collapsed. Here I was charging a K-Class beast. Strong bullish creature with natural thick armor, and demonic fiery red skull blazing in the distance and long ram horns. I held my arm out, extended my wrist for the knife, charged it with bio-electricity, and the suit charged it's power for launch. The demon bull roared and shot flames everywhere and pounded the ground with it's hoof. The sound of the knife taking off literally sliced air, and made a sonic boom that echoed in the distance down a wrecked street in the town of Garland, if it wasn't for my armor, I would have broken bones. The aim was true to the spot, as it hit in the forehead, fractured it's skull and kept going through the body. The small intestine trailed out of it's anus to the handle of the knife, stuck in the wall behind the creature. Then the demon bull fell on it's side, lowed with a gurgling sound, the fiery blazing head immediately extinguished. I pulled the intestine off the handle, wiped the blood on it's body and put it back in the armor. I didn't like to waste precious ammunition, especially the knives, and I really didn't have to shoot the demon bull but well… I didn't feel like doing it personally. It takes more work and a hell of a long time to clean up a bloody mess. I sniffed the air, and the stench from the body was unbelievably strong. I looked at the horizon where the red sun was lowering, it was about to become night. It was best that I sleep in tonight, and hopefully one day in the future when we won't be fighting this war, fighting to eat and looking for a place to sleep, I could probably live my normal life again.

But I knew the reality, that we would have to start from scratch again. Rebuild society and hopefully have this shit situation all behind us, the death toll was well over the two world wars combined, that's two world wars too much. Even then, we would still have to protect ourselves from the stray mines that were planted along the Devil's Pass, nicknamed after the many mines we planted along the Mississippi River. The world was all fucked then, but now even more un-hospitable than before. The city of Tokyo looks like a scene straight out of a Godzilla movie, which in this case, there was a Godzilla sized monster that went through Tokyo. Oh, the irony when thing out of movies happen in real life. I searched a fallen, wrecked apartment, with only the bottom floor still standing. I went to a random room, punched the door open thanks to my suit, took off my armor, and slept in an ash covered bed. I've been through worse, trust me. Night came quickly, the moon was just a yellow haze among the sickingly colored clouds. Nothing's ever going to be the same again, but I'm still fighting for that belief, that we can beat Evil and still be better off than before. If there is something out there watching us, it's being a douche by not helping us when we need it the most. But then on the other hand, it's just that we can't even fight our own battles by ourselves, it's a total loss. Life is a bitch and so is this thought train. I yawned and folded my arms around the back of my head. This Earth isn't even worth it anymore, hell I could probably be the last person on earth and not even know because this Evil is everywhere. Maybe I should just give up, because the Evil always comes back no matter how many times we kill it's creatures. When you start fighting that enemy for three years straight, well, you start losing hope of ever making a blow to their forces. That's what's happening to me right now, and well I wish I was on a different planet.

I closed my eyes, and let the wind become my solitude.

"_NO, there's not enough time! I need more time!", the Oblivion said a in a frantic tone." I don't want do this, but I don't have anything else I can do", his special earth almost completely went out, he crushed the globe in his hands, as black steam poured out, an image of young person appeared in the vapor. "I can't believe I'm doing this." He muttered, the sweat rolling down his forehead in concentration. He squeezed his hands together as hard as he could onto the image, grabbed a random globe with his elbows, and placed the image in the globe. "There, that should hold. It's risky but what choice do I have left? He's all alone in a universe that he doesn't even belong to. But Evil must be stopped at all and any costs, even if the Oblivion has to sacrifice whole universes." This was not going to be easy at all. This human was indeed different, even if he didn't know it. As a lone ember in the wind._


	2. The game has changed

_The game has changed_

I woke up…

That dream… that was pretty strange.

I got up immediately and I looked at my hands, then to the room around me. I noticed the collapsed wall to my left and the rays of the sun shining through the dark clouds. I've woken up at dawn, I realize, and I check my armor and make sure that nothing is out of place… Wait what the hell? I see the image of the message indicator blinking, I apparently just got the message. I tap the image and a light-blue hologram projects out my hand. Since I haven't seen a message for two years, I get startled. Jerking my hand back with a gasp, I look at appears to be some sort of lab that is overgrown with moss, and a glowing blue light in the distance of a long abandoned hallway.

I realize that the blue light is getting closer and appears to be humanoid... Is it a ghost? I lean against the wall behind me and some rubble clatters to join it's fallen brethren on the ground. I sigh, I keep looking at the display before me and the sounds of howling are apparent. The figure is actually a man, I realize that it has a shiny complexion to its skin like it has been doused in oil. I can hear the humanoid panting as it nears the camera, the shadows of some creatures appear on the far end of the hallway, the howls echoing down the same hall. A chill goes down my spine. I know that sound… Those are hellhounds, we dubbed them the term after the research of their methods. They scouted for any signs of life and when they found signs of it, well… they howled and demons in the vicinity of the sound would come tearing down on your location like many homing missiles. You were dead the second these hellhounds saw you, they would chase you forever, howling all the way. Even killing one silently would conjure another to take its spot immediately, no matter what you did, there was always one more to kill… one more to count to your destined doom.

I cringed as I saw it trip, and as it tried to free its foot from something, I see that it's a hand grabbing its ankle. The figure cries out and kicks desperately and finally managing to get free, but it's too late for him because the hellhounds have caught up to him. I see one of the five leap on top of him. He catches it by the neck and it snarls and snaps its teeth, trying to bite him. He slams it onto on of the other hellhounds that has leapt at him, I see the head of creature crack against the wall and its body goes limp. He is still holding onto the first one, and he smashes its neck against the other wall. The ensuing snap echoes and stops the rest of the hounds from advancing any further as they realize that their buddies aren't coming back. He screams in fury and begins to float, and the air swirls around him and the fluorescent lights go out. HE is shining bright in the darkness, the hounds begin to yelp as the winds seem to get stronger, faster and he still keeps yelling at the top of his throat. I watch as the hounds fall on their backs and the light shoots out of him, the wind swirls around the bullet and curves it in a semi-circle. The hounds are gone, the bodies are smoking and charred. HE falls to the ground, panting even harder. He laughs and covers his face, he puts his hands down and looks around in amazement.

He sees the camera and gets up to it, I can tell that he grabbed the camera, as it displays flurries of motion and blur. He points the camera at himself and I see that he has completely dark gray eyes. He then points at the charred bodies of the hounds, he then says, "You see this? I did that, and I know where you are… you're going to find out that there is more to this than you see." And the hologram cuts out.

I put my arm down in amazement. Has humankind created a weapon? If so, then that is the most spectacular news I have ever seen and now that he's probably out, will he find me? What does he mean that there is more to this? What is this? I ponder in my mind, and I come to a conclusion. This… is some force of demons that have been led by or probably created by what they call Evil. Evil, what is evil? Is it the form that people are disgusted with the ways of others? Is there Evil in the way that Adolf Hitler and his Nazi Germany rose to power? The many more outbreaks of human war? Or is it the biblical term of Evil itself, that it so is ugly and dehumanizing such as sin? What does it mean to be Evil? Evil… to me is the creatures we fight, dehumanizing in every way, so why do I fight? I fight… for what I believe… is the right path to something greater, to something more profound than the governments of Earth. The way to Evil is to lose yourself to some thing that you pursue and do anything at all costs to achieve it, but it is the wrong way… it is in that way that you end up not knowing the differences from right and wrong, it is… delusional… I guess. I don't know, maybe I'm wrong. But one fact still exists, I will not stop fighting, I will not stop… and I will never give up.

Because now… the game has changed, there is no one but me and the humanoid figure against the legions of Evil. Evil, our worst enemy humanity has ever seen and our greatest mistake. I will not... make that mistake, nor will I let the deaths of others for the right cause, be in vain…

That is when the ceiling collapsed, chunks of plaster hit my armor. The thing is though, my suit immediately goes into a lock mode and the joints become tight. The suit only does that when something is too fast to dodge, it can do it on an arm, leg, wherever, even the whole body. My suit then shot out an ultrasonic blast, the rubble turned to dust and left the room in a swirling cloud.

A shadow slowly lurked by, blocking the sunlight. I pinpointed it's location and I jumped to the 10th floor. My long hand blades activated in-air, I brought them to my chest and I kicked out with both feet at the creature's body. It stumbled back and it shook it's head, turning to me. It growled at me, which turned into a flaming roar. As I stood by waiting for it's display to end, I knew I was going to have to finish this quickly. This was a Type C, meaning that it was quick and agile, lethal to touch with bare hands. I rushed at it and brought my armored right hand back for a devastating punch. I reached it before it could react in time, and I brought my fist in an uppercut to it's jaw, dislocating it quite easily. It reared back, shrieking in pain, I used the momentum of my punch to spin low, I planted my hand on the ground and the delivered a kick to the creature's chin. It flew back, cracking the wall and fell with a slump. I immediately charged at it, and braced the suit to create a shield, I body slammed the creature, we broke through the wall and we began a free fall from the 10th floor. I grabbed it's limp body, put a foot over it's heart, the foot clamped onto it's chest. I was on top of him and when we hit the ground, my foot speared through it's body. The creature released a horrible gurgling cry, spitting blood all over my helmet and chest, it tried to breathe in another breath. I drew my hand back, and sliced it's head cleanly right off it's shoulders.

I stayed low as I looked around, and I saw nothing move, nothing out of place except a plastic bag swirling through the street. I pulled my leg out of the creature's body and I stood up, I dragged the body to a beat up, rusty dumpster at a nearby parking lot and I closed the lid on it. I knew there was something off, I don't know what, but I knew something was off…

Silence… It was silent. No chirps, no roars, no bird calls or anything of machinery. I brought this to notice, and I walked briskly away from the parking lot… It was time to get a move on anyway, I've made a mess to the infrastructure. After all, it may not be suspicious to the general population, but when you're trying and fighting on a daily basis, everything becomes eye candy. I also have to meet IT, and I had a feeling it was going to find me very soon. I readied myself for the coming day, because wasting time is now a bad omen. .. War has been upon us, and now… it's time for the game to change in our favor.

"Amen to that." I smiled at the thought, and I began to run to a formerly spectacular city in the horizon.

It's time to get busy…


End file.
